Espectador
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Renji creyéndose con la oportunidad de reivindicar sus errores ante Rukia, estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo otra vez, sin importar nada más, pero al esclarecer sus sentimientos también fue capaz de vislumbrar la verdad detrás de las nubes grisesRexRuxI


Hola people! Espero estén bien xD por que yo, estoy súper apretada con la uni o,o ni sé como ando escribiendo pero buej una aprovecha cuando estas ideas bajan de un soplón.

**Bleach© Kubo Tite**

0-0-0-0-0

Admiró las nubes grises en el cielo que momentos atrás había sido azul, recordándole su vida, su situación y lo estúpido que fue y todo lo que perdió por su cobardía.

Cobardía que escondía tras una máscara de fiereza, de guerrero nato y casi insuperable, logrando el nivel de los capitanes del Gotei 13.

Pero, extendía sus manos al cielo gris y a pesar de querer alcanzar las nubes, y más allá la luna sin poder lograrlo, así como tampoco pudo alcanzarla cuando en el pasillo de la academia se alejaba junto al ilustre Byakuya Kuchiki y los consejeros de la familia.

Años después logró ingresar al Gotei 13 y vio la posibilidad de por fin alcanzar la luna con las manos, pero al verla a la distancia junto a Chiba Kaien, feliz y sonriendo, abandonó cualquier intento de regresar a lo que una vez fue junto a ella y se dedicó a las parrandas nocturnas con los de la onceava división y a la que años más tarde sería la teniente de la decima división.

Tras la muerte de Kaien, supo cuanto estaba sufriendo Rukia, esperanzado de que ella le recordara ya no como amantes, si no como su amigo y paños de lágrimas, para su desgracia, ella nunca le buscó, pero al verla a distancia, supo que su semblante se había endurecido y que aunque herida, se volvía más fuerte con los años y sonrió feliz por ella.

Un día no la vio más y se enteró por boca de los oficiales de la treceava que la pequeña se le había encomendado una misión en el mundo humano, la ciudad de Karakura.

Y uno de sus dilemas más grande empezó: no sabía si sentirse tranquilo en su ausencia, porque ya no sufrir por la indiferencia con la que él la trataba y la decepción que mostró en las contadas ocasiones que se cruzaron en los pasillos, o angustiarse por no saber la suerte que correría en el mundo humano.

Pronto aquel desazón de no saber qué sentir se apagó gracias a la incontable cantidad de alcohol que ingirió esa noche.

Meses después de su partida terminó enterándose de lo que sería su pesadilla, la condena de Rukia e impotente él, era incapaz de socorrerla, dejándola abandonada otra vez, pensando que estaba en lo correcto al apoyar las decisiones de la cámara de los 46.

Pero sorprendiendo a todos el mocoso que se interpuso poniendo en riesgo su propia vida para salvarla de las garras del hermano malvado y del que alguna vez fue algo más que un buen amigo. No obstante el chico que el mismo había dejado bañado en su propia sangre, regresó lleno de brío y atravesó las puertas que dividían al mundo de las almas con el de los humanos y enfrentarse al Gotei 13 pateando traseros y consciencias, regresando al Renji Abarai que se perdió junto a la figura difusa de Rukia en el pasillo de la academia.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Cuando pensaba en él, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo agradecido que estaba, lo feliz que se sentía al saberse bendecido por la vida con otra oportunidad, de recuperar lo que abandonó dos veces y no correría el riesgo de perderla por tercera vez.

Después que las cosas se calmaron y Urahara dejara de tratarlo como esclavo, se vistió con un tshirt con el conejito Chappy que la misma Rukia le regaló en navidad y se dirigió a casa de la familia Kurosaki con el corazón en la mano dispuesto a entregarlo nuevamente a quien fue su primera y única dueña.

La puerta fue abierta por una de las hermanitas de Ichigo, quién mal encarada le señaló el piso superior indicándole donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Subió a la planta alta y No se extrañó al escuchar las voces de ambos, enfrascados en una de sus discusiones.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta, las carcajadas de ambos lo detuvieron en seco unos instantes antes de entrar y saludarles.

No era necesario ser tan listo como el capitán Hitsugaiya, ni tan promiscua como Matsumoto, ni mucho menos tan hiper-sensible como Yumichika para notar el aura de complicidad que destilaban ambos jóvenes a pesar de estar en esquinas opuestas de la habitación.

Durante la charla que mantenían los tres no pudo evitar notar como los azules ojos de Rukia buscaban un fugaz contacto con las orbes almendradas siendo correspondida con una mirada llena de algo que prefería ignorar su significado.

Como si la luna buscara el sol en un eclipse.

Y él como las nubes, solo admiraba de lejos a los astros en el cielo.

Nunca quiso creer los comentarios de sus amigos respecto a esos dos, puesto que el mismo no había tomado una decisión concreta respecto a sus sentimientos, pero ahora estando fuera de su niebla personal, todo se presentaba traslúcido, como el cristal.

Solo le bastó colocarse como espectador para comprender, que su tiempo al lado de Rukia quedó tirado en algún lugar del Rukongai y ahora era el turno de Ichigo de hacerla sentir viva a pesar de que ella ya estaba muerta, demostrando una vez más que no habría obstáculo que junto a ella no pudiera superar.

Dándoles una excusa tonta y dejando de lado lo que lo llevó allí en un principio, se marchó.

Alejado lo suficiente de la casa Kurosaki encontró el parque de camino y se apoyó en una de las barandillas, mirando el infinito cielo, testigo de tantas cosas, escenario y espectador del Eclipse que anunciaron esa misma mañana.

El sol se encargaba de meter a la luna en el día conocedor de que se arriesgaban a ser separados, al pertenecer uno al día y otra a la noche.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Tal cual Ichigo y Rukia, mundos distintos pero una pasión y una determinación que les impulsaba a permanecer juntos inspirándole respeto.

Las nubes derrotadas no podrían hacer otra cosa que observar de lejos, a los dos astros que jamás podría odiar.

Puesto que como espectador habría apreciado al sol y reconocía su valor y a sabiendas de que estuviera enamorado de la luna, y que en ausencia del astro rey alguna vez fue suya, ahora solamente se le permitía admirarla.

Y entonces alejado de ambos, del sol y la luna, el cielo comprensivo dejó caer la cortina de agua, como un gran telón cubriendo las lágrimas del espectador, que feliz y triste a la vez, caminaba en dirección a la tienda de Urahara.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ciertamente Renji es un personaje que me encanta, pero no es mi pareja fav para la Rukia actual, pienso que alguna vez antes de ingresar a la academia pudo ser posible algún romance, pero luego de ahí entra Kaien en escena y más adelante ichigo, quien se volvió un pilar en la vida de Rukia ¿Cómo compite Renji contra eso?

Sinceramente, yo no lo sé.

Espero no haber ofendido a ninguna fanatic de la pareja RenjixRukia con mi opinión personal.

Me despido deseando que mi fic haya sido de su agrado y esperando sus opiniones en los reviews xD

Sin más que decir que…

**Viva el Ichiruki!! **

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
